Hermione's New Look
by hogwartschampion101
Summary: Hermione desperately wants to get Ron's attention so she tries a new look using makeup. Things don't go the way she planned... (Ron x Hermione) Hi this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it!
"Ok Hermione, you can do this" I whispered to myself. I have taken multiple exams at once, faced dementors on more than one occasion, hell I saved Ron and Harry at least 3 times when we were _eleven._ But this I could not seem to grasp. "One more try, you can do it" With a shaky hand I picked up the eyeliner again. I tried to draw a straight line on my eyelid but it smudged and suddenly my whole eye was black. "Dammit!" I yelled at no one in particular but of course Parvati heard.

"Hermione, are you alright?" she asked. I lifted my head and she let out a laugh

"I'm fine _actually"_ I said forcing a smile but a look of annoyance still coming through. She snorted

"You um" she paused to laugh "You have something on your eye"

" _Really_ " I said sarcastically "I hadn't noticed" She laughed an walked away. Probably to go gossip with Lavender or something

I was about to give up when I had a sudden thought. How do I learn anything? I read about it! I rushed out of the dorm until I bumped into Ron and Harry.

"Hermione! Harry called. I stopped mid stride and turned towards them "Where are you going?"

"Oh, um I need to look something up in the library" Ron snorted

"Of course you do" He muttered. I narrowed my eyes. This whole thing was all his fault. I wouldn't even have to learn about makeup if he wasn't such a bloody idiot! If he paid attention to anything I wouldn't have to try and get his attention with something stupid like makeup. Harry saw my expression and quickly stepped in.

"Well we're going to the common room if you want to join us after" I nodded and pushed past them

Ron was the whole reason I was in this mess. If he wasn't so interested in girls like Fleur with perfect hair and perfect bodies then maybe I wouldn't have to change a thing. Whatever, if he wasn't going t notice me fine! I would make him notice.

I must have been swearing really loud while practicing because I was tucked in the very back corner of the library and Angelina seemed to find me. None of the library books had anything helpful about makeup and anything I tried I failed miserably.

"Hermione is that you?" She asked in a concerned tone

"Uh yeah it is, hi Angelina" I said while quickly wiping off my face

"Is that blush on your cheeks?" I reached up embarrassed, it looked awful

"Um, yes"

"Well that's comepletely the wrong colour for you!" She reached into her bag and started digging around "Try this instead" My face lit up, this could be it, Angelina could solve everything! She was older than me and looking at her now I could see a gorgeous gold on her eyelids.

"Angelina? Do you think you could help me out?" Angelina lit up at the sound of this.

"Like a makeover?" I nodded "I would love to!" She immediately sat down and started rummaging through her bag. "This will be so fun you have such nice skin you are going to look perfect!"

A little while later Angelina had finished. I must have thanked her at least twenty times. I still hate makeup but Angelina did a spectacular job. My eyelashes were so long and my eyes looked so bright with the outline of the eyeliner. My bone structure somehow looked more statuesque and my skin was so even. She even leant me this cute blue sundress she said looked gorgeous with my eyes. I couldn't wait to see Ron's face.

Ron's face wasn't what I hoped for. In fact he looked kind of disturbed at my new look. I went straight to the common room. The rest of the fifth year boys were gazing at me in a whole new way. Some with open mouths or sly smiles. I had definitely made an impression but Ron looked maybe even disgusted. This plan was a disaster but I wasn't going to stop.

"Hi Ron, Harry, what'd I miss?" at first Harry tried to speak but just a little wheezing noise came out. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I was about ask you the same thing! You look incredible!" I blushed

"Thanks Harry it was nothing really" I looked at Ron

"What'd you do to yourself Hermione?" Ron asked with his disturbed expression

"What?" I said shocked, narrowing my eyes "What do you mean"

"You look so different, I kind of hate it" Oh _merlin_ I was mad now

"I don't remember asking your opinion Ronald" His ears turned bright red

"Oh well I thought you would want to know when you look bloody awful!" I narrowed my eyes even more

"How dare you Ronald!" my eyes stung "Everyone else in this room including myself thought I looked good!" Ron's eyes softened a little

"You do look good I guess but you don't look like you"

"So you're saying I don't normally look good?" I hissed

"No I'm saying you look like a tramp now!" My throat caught. That hurt.

"You know what Ron? You're such a bloody arse!" Ron's face was like a tomato "You're an imbecile!"

"An imbecile? Bloody hell Hermione calm down I take it back!" I shook my head my eyes welling up.

"I'm going to bed" I said, rushing out of the room before the tears came

"Hermione!" Harry yelled "Hermione it's only eight o'clock"

I can't believe I was so completely stupid. This whole thing was a disaster. How could I think makeup would make Ron feel the way I feel about him. I was kidding myself. I took all my makeup off and put on my pajamas. I tried to sleep but couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about the awful things Ron said, and the things I said to him. I finally decided to get up and take my book down to the common room.

I sat there peacefully for awhile, not reading just staring into the warm fire.

"Hermione?" I turned behind me and there was Ron, in his pajamas too. He looked so cute in his Weasley jumper. I was good at holding grudges but seeing him there with his hair all tousled, a concerned look in his eyes but a warm smile on his face, my heart started to melt.

"Hi" was all I managed

"What are you doing down here?"

"I couldn't sleep." He smiled

"Neither could I" He said, I smiled back. I opened my mouth to apologize but he spoke first "I'm sorry I said all of those things, they weren't true I was just… shocked because you looked so different"

"Ron, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so harsh and don't worry. I don't think I'll be using makeup again" He smiled and he sighed relieved

"Thank god" I blushed

"Did I really look that bad?" I asked, now unable to move my eyes from the floor

"No, no, honestly you looked fine it's just" His face turned bright red and he stopped talking

"Yes?" I said curiously leaning towards him. He cleared his throat and looked at me.

"I just think you're brilliant and don't need to change a thing. You're perfect and smart and beautiful in every way possible and I'm pretty sure I've loved you since we first met on the train" He talked so fast, the sentence rambling but my smile had grown with every word. His eyes widened in fear "Oh my god, oh bloody hell have I ruined everything? Oh bloody hell I've ruined everything. You don't feel the same way, bloody hell, of course you don't. Oh my god stop smiling like that you're scaring me."

"Ron, stop!" I said laughing "Calm down" he laughed a little too "Ron the only reason I tried to look nice today, was you." His mouth dropped open "Ron I feel the same way" He smiled

"So I wouldn't be an imbecile if I…" And he leaned in and kissed me. I thought my heart might burst. When we pulled away I beamed.

"No, you wouldn't" He smiled

"Good" he reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of my face.

So my master plan had worked after all. Well no it didn't but it doesn't matter, it was worth the trouble. As he smiled at me I knew that from now on I didn't need to change a thing.


End file.
